


Our Future

by CMGUYSGIRL



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMGUYSGIRL/pseuds/CMGUYSGIRL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strauss has new for Rossi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

Our Future

Disclaimer: Someone besides me owns the show and characters. If I owned the show, you'd see more of Rossi/Strauss and Morgan and Garcia would flirt like they used to.

Check out story prompts at: You Give Me Fever (A Rossi/Strauss forum): forum/You-Give-Me-Fever/120042/

Our Future

David, I'm pregnant.

Say What, Erin?

This baby is a little souvenir of the long holiday weekend you talked me into spending with you at Little Creek.

Are you serious, my love? You're really going to have a baby?

Well I don't think this is something, I can phone a friend to do for me, so yes David Rossi, I am going to have your child.

The next thing Erin Strauss knew, was that she had been picked up off her two feet and was being swung around by her lover, whose smile was wider than the Grand Canyon.

You don't know how much joy you have brought me, Custode Del Mio Cuore*

The End

CMGUYSGIRL

* custode del mio cuore- means: Keeper of My Heart in Italian. Translation by Google Translate.


End file.
